Crisis de Amor
by NokiAndLuki
Summary: Kise Ryouta es un modelo famoso y exitoso que se encuentra en pleno esplendor, mientras que Hazama Masayoshi recién comienza a brillar en el ámbito del modelaje. Ambos se darán cuenta que no solo tienen en común el hecho de que los dos trabajen en lo mismo. (Aomine x Kise / Goto x Masayoshi)
1. Las cosas son completamente diferentes

_**Nota: Hice este fic por puro capricho de querer un crossover de estas parejitas, quería algo divertido, pero término con drama (creo que no puedo hacer cosas divertidas). En fin, como Noki me apoya en todos, pues aquí estamos x)**_

_**Advertencia: **_

_**Este fic ser**__**á realizado por dos autoras, yo narro el primero desde la perspectiva de Kise Ryouta.**_

_**Kuroko no basket no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

_**Samurai Flamenco no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Manglobe. **_

_**Capítulo Uno: **__Las cosas son completamente diferentes._

_Había ropa tirada por todos lados en aquella habitación, siendo esto prueba de que no había habido tiempo para ordenarlas en la noche anterior, las sabanas de la cama también parecían bastante desordenadas, como si en la noche hubiese habido una batalla en aquella única cama que ahora estaba ocupada por una sola persona que seguía recostada, cubriendo su cuerpo simplemente con una delgada tela, mientras observaba aburrido a la segunda persona que estaba en la habitación, esta persona si tenía la ropa puesta y al parecer iba bastante arreglado. _

—_¡Aominecchi! ¡Aominecchi! ¿Cuál de las dos chaquetas me queda mejor? —Un entusiasmado rubio sonreía mientras mostraba dos chaquetas de colores distintos, una negra y una café. Estaba cerca de la cama, donde un moreno le observaba algo aburrido. _

— _¡Ninguna! …Mejor quítate toda la ropa y regresa a la cama. —Le había contestado, mientras seguía mirándole con atención, aunque sin quitar el rostro aburrido._

—_Pero… ¡no puedo!—Se quejo el rubio, mientras hacía una mueca infantil e intentaba no considerar la tentadora propuesta que le había dado su reciente novio. — No puedo, tengo que trabajar… es primera vez que hago comerciales y debo verme bien, por eso necesito tu ayuda ¡anda Aominecchi! ¿La negra o la café?_

—_Bah, que aburrido… —El moreno se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos pareciendo que iba a volver a dormir. —La negra, modelito… la negra._

—_Entonces la negra. —Kise sonrió feliz de que le hayan aconsejado que vestir, luego mira a su pareja. —Aominecchi, no te enojes… Prometo intentar regresar temprano. —Siguió mirándole, notando que este no le respondía. Se acerco más a la cama, se inclino un poco para poder hablarle de más cerca. —Regreso temprano y hago lo que tú quieras, no solo desnudarme. —Había dicho esto con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, rápidamente Aomine se había movido, tomando del brazo al rubio y empujando hacia abajo para que cayera sobre él, luego rápidamente atrapo con su boca, la boca del rubio y empezó a besarle salvajemente. Ese trato había funcionado perfectamente, aunque esa mañana si termino por llegar tarde a trabajar._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ese recuerdo había llegado a su mente, mientras se miraba al espejo y comprobaba de que estaba perfecto para ir a trabajar y es que la situación era muy similar a la del recuerdo, la misma habitación, casi a la misma hora, las mismas dos personas, la escena era igual como lo habían sido muchas otras mañanas, pero esta vez había una pequeña diferencia… no, no era una pequeña diferencia, era una gran y horrible diferencia.

—Hoy voy a regresar tarde, Aominecchi…— Kise dijo esto sin mucho ánimo y no era por el hecho de que le entristeciera volver tarde a casa, más bien era porque…

—Haz lo que quieras. — Porque al moreno no le importaba eso, le había respondido sin siquiera mirarle, sabía que estaba despierto, solo abrió los ojos unos segundos y luego se volteo para seguir durmiendo.

—No quiero seguir perturbando tu glorioso sueño, pero ¿hoy no tienes trabajo? —Aprovecho de recordarle aquello, aunque sabía que quizás no le iba a agradar para nada eso a su novio. —Un policía no debería llegar tarde a su trabajo.

— ¡Que molesto que eres! …ya lárgate y déjame dormir. —

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante, ahora había discusiones casi todos los días, peleaban por cualquier cosa, por cualquier mínimo detalle… incluso Kise que no se molestaba con tanta rapidez, se estaba poniendo cada día más caprichoso y se enojaba por cualquier cosa.

Aunque no quería pensar aquello, aunque le doliera lo que estaba pasando, era un hecho más que claro, de que la relación se estaba empezando a marchitar, de que si las cosas seguían así muy pronto tendrían que ponerle fin a su historia, aunque aún Kise pensará que era demasiado pronto y conservaba un poco las esperanzas de que las cosas se arreglaran.

Termino por salir de casa, sin volver a pronunciar ninguna palabra a Aomine, temía de que volvieran a terminar discutiendo, temía volver a escuchar alguna palabra hiriente de la persona que más amaba en el mundo o peor, temía que él mismo soltara alguna estupidez. Esperaba que al menos el trabajo le distrajera un poco.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Aun era demasiado temprano cuando salió del trabajo, al parecer la sección fotográfica no había salido nada de bien y decidieron que era mejor continuarla mañana. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y Kise no tenía idea que haría con todo ese tiempo sobrante, lo único que sabía era que debía llegar tarde a casa, más tarde de lo que llegaría un policía.

Al acercarse a las puertas transparentes de la editorial de la revista en donde saldrían sus próximas fotos, pudo notar fácilmente que afuera llovía con bastante fuerza ¡cada vez estaba siendo peor su día! No había venido con su auto, no tenía paraguas ¿qué iba a hacer? Solo quedaba salir a mojarse o…. Miro a su derecha y aprecio la hilera de paraguas que colgaban cerca de la muralla…esa era su salvación. Se acerco a uno de los paraguas de color celeste, lo tomo rápidamente dispuesto a salir a la intemperie, sin embargo alcanzo a dar apenas dos pasos cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y le detenía, sorprendido miro hacia su derecha y vio al muchacho causante de su detención.

— ¡No! Kise-san no puedo permitir que alguien como usted haga esa clase de cosas. —había dicho el modelo de la agencia Caerser Pro, empeñado en detener a Kise, como si su vida dependiera de ello. — ¡Robar es algo muy malo!

— Pero…pero… no es robar, ¡es pedir prestado! —Tiro de su brazo intentando soltarse del agarre. — ¡Mañana lo voy a devolver! — Y es que Kise no tenía idea porque tanto escándalo, si al parecer los paraguas era de la editorial, puestos para que los trabajadores los tomaran y los devolvieran al otro día.

— Los paraguas son los objetos más robados en Japón, la gente no le da importancia a eso, pero no por eso vamos a permitir ese círculo de delincuencia. — El muchacho de cabellos castaños, seguía forcejando con Kise, esta vez tomando el paraguas y tratando de quitarlo de las manos del rubio, pero Kise tampoco se iba a rendir con facilidad, tiro del paraguas en un intento porque el otro lo soltara, ambos tirando de un extremo, daban más una imagen de dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete, que la de dos atractivos modelos.

— ¿Circulo de delincuencia? Pero si estos paraguas son de…. — Fue interrumpido abruptamente.

— ¡Kise-san! —El modelo de cabellos castaños, alzo la voz y decidido miro a Kise. — ¿Qué pasaría si ese paraguas fuera el ultimo recuerdo de alguien que ya no se encuentra en este mundo, dejado para la persona que más quiere? Un recuerdo valioso para el dueño de ese paraguas y usted quiere arrebatarle ese recuerdo. — El modelo bajo la mirada y es que todo lo que estaba diciendo lo decía en serio.

Entonces Kise al escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar soltar aquel paraguas de golpe. Se sentía como una persona horrible por intentar quitar un recuerdo valioso de alguna otra persona, a pesar de que el paraguas era de la editorial, a pesar que de cualquiera podía tomar prestado un paraguas, porque para eso estaban ahí, todo eso quedo en el olvido con aquellas palabras, Kise ya no podría usar jamás un paraguas que no fuese de él. Finalmente miro al otro modelo y sonrío sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por el horror que casi iba a cometer. — A nadie le hace mal mojarse un poco. —le dijo, mientras el otro regresaba el paraguas en donde había estado antes.

—Es un alivio que haya recapacitado. — El modelo de cabellos castaños le devolvió la sonrisa. —Sabía que Kise-san no era esa clase de personas. —Le sonrío a Kise y luego le tendió su mano. — ¡no me he presentado! Soy Hazama Masayoshi….

—Sí te conozco, eres el nuevo modelo de la agencia Caeser Pro. —dijo esto, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia afuera y el otro modelo le seguía, al parecer iban hacía el mismo lugar.

—No pensé que Kise-san me conociera…—Rió bajito, casi para sí mismo. —Mi manager seguro se alegrara por este encuentro, ella siempre habla de lo buen modelo que es. —Siguieron caminando, mientras seguían charlando, pero al salir del edificio, la lluvia les golpeo fuerte en el rostro al dar el primer paso al exterior, al parecer el clima no iba a mejorar y Kise cada vez se arrepentía más de no haber traído su auto. Miro al otro modelo y noto que este tampoco traía paraguas.

— ¿También olvidaste tu paraguas? —Al menos el rubio no se sentía como el único que no le prestaba atención al tiempo.

—Yo no uso paraguas. —Le respondió mientras se ponía el gorro de su chaqueta, aunque eso no le iba a resguardar para nada de la lluvia. — Tampoco tengo autos, siempre mi representante me trae al trabajo, pero suelo usar una bicicleta para transportarme cuando estoy en casa. —Esto lo había dicho en un tono algo entusiasta.

— ¿No tienes auto, ni paraguas? Entiendo lo del auto, pero el paraguas…—No tenía sentido que alguien no usara paraguas, a no ser que fuera un amante total de la lluvia, miro a Hazama, esperando respuestas, pero este estaba hipnotizado mirando a la vereda, hacia un montón de personas, al parecer había visto algo que había captado por completo su atención.

— ¡Goto-san! — Entonces los ojos del castaño se iluminaron, probablemente no había escuchado lo que el rubio había preguntado, al haber divisado a aquel "Goto-san", su atención se había ido directo hacía aquella persona.

Kise miro hacía donde estaban el montón de persona, curioso por saber quién era aquel que él otro modelo había mencionado y es que le parecía conocido aquel entusiasmo y alegría que ahora Hazama estaba transmitiendo con tan solo haber visto a aquel sujeto. Un hombre de casi la misma altura que Hazama se acerco a ellos, se veía joven, pero al parecer era mayor que ambos modelos.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte todo mojado por la lluvia. —Se acerco al muchacho más joven, mientras le cubría con el paraguas que él traía. — Te dije en la mañana que debías llevar un paraguas, pero tú aun sigues con esa idea de no usarlos…—Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio modelo.

—Perdón Goto-san, pero aun tengo miedo de mi pasado criminal. — Ahora una linda sonrisa acompañaba el rostro del castaño. — Pero Goto-san, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No tenías trabajo? —La mirada de Hazama seguía fija en el recién llegado, ambos daban una imagen bastante familar y Kise no pudo evitar mirarles, manteniéndose en silencio.

—No, la tarde es libre para mí, ahora quedo a cargo el muchachito nuevo…—Da un suspiro, con un rostro algo preocupado. —Espero que haga las cosas bien… —Su mirada también se fija en el rostro de Hazama, se acerca más a él, pone su mano libre en la espalda de este para acercarle más, su rostro comienza a acercarse cada vez más al de Hazama, acortando la distantica, dispuesto a…

— ¡No! ¡Goto-san! —Rápidamente Masayoshi había empujado a Goto, para alejarlo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba con intensidad. —Hay mucha gente, no es un crimen, pero a las demás personas le va a molestar… además….

— ¿Además? —El hombre de cabellos negros, acerco su mano a la frente de Hazama y quito un papel de su frente, que había llegado ahí con el viento que ahora estaba empezando a correr. —¡¿Ah?! —Su rostro también se sonrojo levemente. — ¿No estarías pensando que yo te iba a besar?

—Shh…Goto-san. —Asustado, Hazama puso su mano sobre la boca de Goto, esperando que no se haya escuchado lo que este había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, si hubiese sido más atento quizás la tercera persona que estaba ahí, no se abría enterado.

— ¡Ustedes dos son novios! —Había dicho en un tono algo fuerte, casi en un grito, haciendo que la parejita se asustara esta vez por que las demás personas no hayan escuchado el gran descubrimiento del rubio.

—Kise-san, más despacio…—Hazama había liberado la boca de Goto, para esta vez acercarse a Kise y prepararse en el caso de que también tuviese que callarlo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a ser novio de este friki? — A pesar de sus palabras, Goto tenía un leve sonrojo que delata que lo que había dicho era una completa mentira. Kise no pude evitar reír de la adorable parejita que tenía delante.

— ¡No diré nada, no diré nada! —Seguía riendo, mientras que la parejita se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. — Hazamacchi, creo que no solo tenemos en común el hecho de ser ambos modelos. — Dejo de reír para sonreírle a la parejita. —Venga, ya no les interrumpo más…pero mañana luego del trabajo hay que seguir hablando Hazamicchi.

— ¿Hazamacchi? — El otro modelo no comprendía demasiado porque el "cchi", pero no le dio mayor importancia. —Sería un honor tener una conversación con Kise-san. —El modelo menor le dedico una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Entonces está decidido. Ahora no les interrumpo más, que tengan un lindo día. —El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a la parejita, luego se despido haciendo un gesto con la mano, se dio la vuelta y caminó por la acera en dirección contraria de donde iba la pareja. Fue inevitable que esos recuerdos no afloraran en su mente, una situación similar a la de ellos, unos primeros días conviviendo juntos y una pareja que estaban en plena fase de amor total.

___o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Aquel día no estaba lloviendo, pero si una capa de nieve cubría el suelo, debido a que los días anteriores un fuerte nevazón había azotado la ciudad. Kise tenía veinte años y recién se estaba haciendo un modelo más conocido, ya no era solo un modelo de revista, ahora estaba aprendiendo algo de actuación para poder grabar comerciales, eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo aquel día, intentando grabar una pequeña escena de un comercial en donde él solo tenía un papel extra. _

_Estaba tan entusiasmado que cuando salió del edificio, resplandecía de felicidad, más aun al saber que Aominecchi iría a buscarle aquel día, luego irían a comer algo para finalmente regresar a su departamento, a su nuevo nidito de amor, como le gustaba nombrarle el rubio, aunque a Aomine le pareciera tonto el nombre y demasiado cursi. _

_Buscó por ambos lados de la acera para ver si divisaba al moreno, tenía pensado correr hacia él y darle un fuerte abrazo, no le importaba si lo tiraba al suelo, tampoco le importaba si las personas le miraban. Miro por todos lados pero no diviso a la persona que estaba buscando, bajo la mirada y comenzó a preguntarse si acaso Aominecchi había recordado que hoy había quedado con ir a buscarle al trabajo, a lo mejor solo se le olvido, después de todo no era tan importante, ya que siempre se iban a ver en su "nidito de amor", así que puede que ahora cosas como ir a buscarlo al trabajo ya no debían de ser tan importantes…. _

_Estaba comenzando a caminar cuando fue detenido por una bufanda que rápidamente había sido colocada en su cuello, miro hacia atrás y vio a la persona que estaba buscando con tanto anhelo. _

—_Si serás tonto, seguro pensabas que no iba a venir. —Aomine estaba justo detrás del rubio, mirándole, mientras ponía la bufanda en el cuello de Kise._

— _Es porque tú seguro te estabas escondiendo de mí. —Hizo un puchero fingido, mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de arrojarse en los brazos del moreno, pero luego se pregunto ¿Por qué no? — ¡Aominecchi!_ _ahora te pienso arrojar al suelo por haberte escondido de mi, ¡ya verás! _—_Se arrojo en los brazos de su novio procurando usar bastante fuerza, mientras el moreno intentaba devolver el abrazo y no caer al suelo, realmente poco les importaba lo que la gente diría. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué solo se han besado una vez? —Kise había levantado la voz, debido a la sorpresa que se estaba llevando. Algunas personas que estaba a sus alrededor miraron curiosos, pero luego siguieron comiendo y charlando en aquel restaurante en donde ahora se encontraban los dos modelos.

—Sí…solo una vez —El modelo de cabellos castaños, volvía a tener un sonrojo en sus mejillas y estaba bastante nervioso por su confesión. —

— Pero si… — Recordó la escena que había visto ayer en la tarde, mientras seguía mirando curioso a Masayoshi, que se encontraba sentado delante de él. —Pero si note como estaba a punto de besarte cuando fue a buscarte al trabajo. —Seguía desconcertado por lo que había sabido hace unos pocos segundos. — Imposible, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan?

—Unos meses desde que le pedí que nos casáramos…—Sonrío levemente al haber venido ese recuerdo a su memoria.

— ¿Qué le pediste qué? …

—Pero Goto-san no iba a besarme en ese momento, él solo estaba quitando un papel que estaba en mi rostro.

— ¡Te iba a besar! — Al alzar de nuevo la voz, nuevamente algunas personas que estaban en el Restaurante les miraron. — ¡Además tú también pensaste que te iba a besar! —Miro a Masayoshi, que solo respondía con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer sintiéndose bastante avergonzado por haber creído algo así. —Pero ¿qué clase de relación tienen? ¿A caso no son novios?

—No estoy muy seguro…—Masayoshi solo se limitaba a sonreír, mientras respondía. Kise dio un gran suspiro y luego se dispuso a hablar.

—Escúchame bien Hazamacchi, voy a ayudarte y te daré algunos consejos, pero necesito que me expliques bien tu situación…—Sonrío brillante, creyéndose todo un "senpai", estaba dispuesta en ayudar a darle un empujoncito a aquella relación que le recordaba tanto al comienzo de la suya, aunque eso implicara que algunos recuerdos nostálgicos aparecieran en su mente.

**Notas finales:**

Si no lo publicaba ahora, no lo publicaba nunca… La verdad es solo una idea loca que se me ocurrió cuando termine de ver Samurai Flamenco, así que el fic será corto y sencillo. Aún así espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Bye


	2. ¿Tu culpa o mi culpa?

**Notas:**

**¡Hi! Noki reportándose ;D**

Debíamos continuar este fic, es que me divierto mucho escribiendo. Ahora me tocaba a mi, viniendo con estos muchachitos sexys.

sin nada mas que decir, me retiro.

_**Este Fic será realizado por dos autoras, este segundo cap es narrado desde las perspectivas de Aomine Daiki.**_

_**Kuroko no basket no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

_**Samurai Flamenco no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Manglobe.**_

**_ Capítulo Dos:_**_¿Tu culpa o mi culpa?_

Las mañanas tan monótonas de cada día le hacía hervir la sangre, no sabía cómo y cuando había empezado todo así, si antes todo parecía "color de rosa". Cada mañana era algo nuevo, era un entretenimiento, eran besos, eran caricias, eran juegos, pero ¿ahora qué era todo eso? solo algo en que se podía recordar y dar grandes suspiros. ¡Aburrido! todo era tan aburrido, peleas, discusiones, quería acabar con todo ya. ¿Tenía sentido seguir en una relación que no les llevaba a nada?

Sabía desde el principio que ser Modelo era un trabajo difícil y consumidor de tiempo, pero Aomine Daiki quien estaba saliendo con un modelo, se había puesto en mente que no le iba a importar, que Kise Ryouta siempre iba a ser el mismo, sonriente y brillante niño, con un rostro de chica y que te daban ganas de molestar hasta verlo casi llorar.

Sonrió al recordar como era su rubio, y es que bueno no es algo que le guste admitir, ya que sería muy ridículo, pero estaba enamorado, le gustaba mucho. Quería hacer algo por ayudar en esta relación, pero hasta parecía imposible, si se esforzaba por hacer algo para los dos, Kise no tenía tiempo. Si Kise intentaba complacerle, Aomine se ponía bruto y terminaban discutiendo.

Todo iba cuesta abajo... lo único que quedaba tal vez era terminar todo, separarse y cada uno por su lado.

Un gran bostezo y tras esto un estiramiento, se había quedado dormido después que su compañero ¿así debía llamarle? o ¿tal vez debía llamarle pareja o novio? (bueno la verdad es que ya ni le importaba como llamarle) se había ido a trabajar. ¿Qué hora era? Seguro que ya era tarde, bueno le daba igual, trabajando de policía no es que le emocionara mucho.

Se levanto perezoso y se fue al baño para darse una ducha, mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿por qué había elegido ser policía? , no recordaba bien las razones. Pensaba mientras el agua caía sobre él hasta que un trueno sonó en el cielo y luego un apagón.

La luz se había ido mientras se bañaba, y bueno es que no importaba si era de día, aunque lamentablemente ese día estaba nublado y se veía algo más oscuro. Qué gran mañana, todo iba mejorando...

Se apresuró a salir del baño, poniendo una toalla en su cintura y volviendo al cuarto, una habitación que parecía tan vacía y triste. Miró alrededor pensando cómo sería el cuarto si ya no estuviera con Kise. Esa cama grande que tenían, seria para él solo, la decoración sería diferente y con ello muchas cosas que venían de a dos (Kise le gustaba decorar así, todo emparejado, tazas iguales, vasos, cepillos, toallas, etc. y todo en los mismos tonos; azul y amarillo).

Nostalgia…. Un golpe de nostalgia invadió a Aomine, separarse no era la mejor opción. No, claro que no lo era, no quería irse y dejar esto atrás, ese comedor que ahora se usaba solo para discutir, la cama que ahora se usaba para tener sexo solo por necesidad, ese departamento que parecía en estos momentos un tormento, pero que antes era donde mas quería pasar el tiempo.

Furioso alzo el puño y dio contra la puerta dejando un gran bache en este, detestaba que todo se hubiera puesto así. Tomo aire para calmarse y comenzar a vestirse, lamentablemente no podía quedarse en casa (bueno así no recordaría mas momentos agrios).

- o - o -

_— ¿¡Qué pasa!?__— Grito Aomine en un tono algo alterado, mientras hablaba por su celular.__— quédate allí Kise, iré por ti... no, no te muevas._

_Corriendo desesperado de donde estaba, y es que cuando estaba jugando un uno a uno contra Kagami, había recibido una llamada de su pareja. Kise le había llamado y le hablaba con voz temblorosa, entre un casi llanto, Kise pudo contar un poco su situación, y es que había sido asaltado. Primero Aomine no hizo más que regañarle, como alguien que mide casi un metro noventa no era capaz de defenderse, pero cuando Kise comenzó sonar como si estuviera llorando, Aomine se asusto (que tal si le habían amenazado con un arma). Así que rápidamente se fue a buscar a su rubio._

_Cuando llego, encontró a Kise en una tienda, no compraba nada solo miraba las cosas que habían, tal vez para hacer tiempo, no queriendo quedarse en la calle. Aomine entro y Kise se le tiro a los brazos, este se lo devolvió y le intento consolar por todos sus medios posibles para él._

_Cuando ambos iban por la calle en dirección a su departamento, tomados de la mano, Kise le iba contando con más detalle lo que había pasado._

_—Es que eran muchos... me dio un poco miedo, iba a defenderme, pero parecía ser algo que era mejor dejar que pasara... parecía que si tenían armas... —decía el rubio algo triste—_

_— Que hijos de..._

_— ¡Aominecchi! ya basta... ya paso, al menos estoy bien eso importa. —Sonrió nervioso, con esa sonrisa que alteraba un poco a Aomine._

_— ¿Sabes?... lo decidí, voy a buscar a esos tipos que te asaltaron y voy a romperles la cara._

_— ¡No lo hagas! ya te dije que ya paso, no es necesario... —El rubio parecía nervioso, tal vez había sido mala idea que Aomine se enterara ¿pero qué creía él? ¿Qué Aomine iba a salir lastimado?_

_—¡Bah! cállate... voy a ser policía, los buscaré y les daré una lección... —Tomando el mentón de Kise, le dio un brusco beso— Nadie más que yo puede hacerte llorar, así que quien lo haga pagara, ¿entendido? —Sonriendo victorioso de ver un sonrojo en el rostro de Kise, le soltó y siguió caminando. Esa noche iba a consolar a Kise aunque no durmieran nada._

-o -o

— Así que fue por eso... —Mencionó en voz alta, mientras volvía a la realidad—

— ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?... —dijo un tipo de cabellos negros, parecía mayor que Aomine pero no tan viejo, vestía un traje de oficial, se podía decir que era compañero de Aomine, pero...

— ¡Eres demasiado ruidoso estaba recordando algo importante! lo intente recordar toda la mañana... y cuando lo recuerdo, me gritas. —Menciono molesto Aomine, que se limpiaba la oreja con su meñique.

— Escucha Novato no estoy para tus juegos... deberías escuchar a tu superior. —El sujeto de cabellos negros estaba molesto. — Mira hoy te quedas a cargo, pero necesito que entiendas todo lo que debes hacer... llevo horas explicándote y necesito irme ya son las cuatro...

— Pues anda, no creo que pase nada... jamás pasa algo en este aburrido lugar. —Aomine bostezó perezoso.— Sé lo que debo hacer, así que ya lárgate.

— ¡Uh! mocosos como tú me desagradan...

— Y viejos como tú me molestan. —Enojado miro hacia el mayor, desafiante, Aomine era de los que no mantenían respeto ante mayores o superiores, y más si estos le intentaban mandar. — ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia y cambias ese ánimo? seguro que jugando a la casita, te pones menos gruñón.

— ¡EH! —Aomine Solo le había dado un simple consejo, cuando había comenzado su relación con Kise... no, más bien cuando tenía sexo con Kise, antes de su quiebre de relación, Aomine se sentía más animado, y sonreía con más frecuencia, tal vez eso le faltaba a este tipo.— Yo... yo tengo novi... —Goto se detuvo en seco, como si no supiera que decir.

— ¿Tienes novia? ... ¡ah! ¿Con ella te irás a juntar? —Aomine comenzó a reír burlesco, acordándose de cómo era igual cuando Kise y él habían empezado su relación. — Pues ve, y anda a hacer lo que te dije, seguro mañana tienes mejor ánimo. —Pensó un momento. — ¿Cómo es qué te llamabas?

— ¡N-No voy a juntarme con mi novia! —Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, era demasiado obvio que mentía, pero que ridícula persona era, si le costaba decir que tenia pareja era ridículo, a Aomine le habían preguntado en varias ocasiones si tenía novia, y sin importarles les decía que tenía "novio", así que no se complicaba— Goto Hidenori... te lo mencione tres veces. —el tal Goto, suspiro como si estuviera agotado.— ¿Por qué sigo conociendo a niños problemáticos?

— ¡Oh! está lloviendo... —Comentó Aomine cuando miro hacia la salida, comenzó a pensar de que Kise no había llevado su auto, pero eso daba igual, si iba a llegar tan tarde, seguro que alguien lo vendría a dejar.

— ¿¡Está lloviendo!? ¡ah! maldición... ese idiota no lleva paraguas... —Volvió a suspirar mientras el tal Goto también pensaba en alguien y se apresura en tomar sus pertenencias.— Bien, novato quedas a cargo... has bien tú trabajo —apresurado el pelinegro salió con una paraguas en mano, tal vez a buscar a su novia.

—Él dijo... ¿"Ese idiota"? —Aquel asunto no le importaba, aunque no podía negar que le entraba curiosidad de que su superior diera a entender que se iría a juntar con su novia, y luego mencionara "Ese" en vez de "esa". Para olvidarse rápido de aquel asunto abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco su preciado álbum nuevo de Horikita Mai, y comenzó a hojearlo, el día seria frio, largo y aburrido para él.

ooooooo

_—¡Kise! la comida apesta... esto esta imposible de comer. —Gruño Aomine que estaba probando un extraño curry. — Es tan fácil de cocinar y a ti te sale malo._

_— ¿¡EH!? pero si copie a la perfección a la de la televisión ¿tan mal esta? —El rubio que traía un lindo delantal de corazones sobre su ropa, se acerco a la mesa, tomo la cuchara de Aomine y probo lo que había cocinado— pero..._

_— Te engañe bobo rubio... —Estirando sus brazos hacia la cintura del rubio, le abrazo y le empujo para sentarlo sobre sus piernas— esta delicioso... solo quería que te acercaras._

_— ¡Mo! Aominecchi cruel... —Haciendo un adorable puchero, el rubio su enojo ante tal broma de moreno. — Creí que había salido mal ¡tonto! me esforcé mucho por hacerlo._

_— Lo sé... te veía mientras cocinabas. —Acerco su boca a la del rubio y le beso, salvajemente como era costumbre de Aomine, mientras el rubio pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de moreno y le respondía, hasta que separaran sus bocas.— Este delantal se te vería mejor si no tuvieras nada más debajo, te parece si cocinas desnudo para mí._

_— ¡Eromine! —Alzo la voz, el rostro del rubio se había sonrojado tanto, era tan lindo molestarle, de hecho a Aomine le excitaba mucho ver las expresiones sonrojadas del rubio, tanto que no podía controlarse a veces y la verdad es que esta no era la excepción._

_Agarro al rubio por la cintura y se levanto, no importaba si Kise tenía casi su porte y que este fuera pesado, ante el deseo uno se pone muy fuerte (o eso pensaba Aomine), caminó a paso veloz al dormitorio, mientras ignoraba los reclamos de su pareja._

_"La comida, la comida" decía una y otra vez Kise, mientras Aomine simplemente como bestia salvaje le intentaba devora. para calmar al rubio solo se limito en decir "después me cocinas de nuevo, pero desnudo, y prometo comerme todo", claro que no calmo al joven modelo, pero que podía hacer más que seguirle la corriente, Aomine si no se complacía se ponía de muy mal humor._

_Después de aquel primer almuerzo hecho por Kise, él siguió esforzándose por hacer diferentes comidas para el moreno, muchas veces cocinaban juntos, lo que hacía que Aomine arruinara las comidas, ambos se divertían mucho._

_o-o-o_

— Sí, claro... las comidas de ahora son una mierda. —Mascullo un moreno que estaba con un carácter tan agrio aquel día. Era la hora del almuerzo, y él solo vio que traía arroz blanco, nada más le acompañaba. ¿Estaría mal culpar a Kise? Era él quien cocinaba, pero últimamente estaba tan ocupado que no daba tiempo ni para darle un almuerzo como se debe a su pareja. — ¡No comeré esta porquería! ¿Qué se cree? ... pensé que había dicho "Aominecchi, cocinare todos los días para ti"

— ¡Aomine! podrías dejar de gritar... —Goto, que había estado buscando desesperado su almuerzo, parecía enojado de que Aomine reclamara tanto por su comida. — ¡Si te lo hizo tú novia deberías apreciarlo!

— Jah... a mí no me vengas con eso, él ya no se esfuerza en lo absoluto por mi... creo que terminare...

— Espera ¿dijiste "él"? —pregunto el pelinegro, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué no te lo dije? , bueno no es que sea de esa clase ni nada, pero tengo un novio. No me mires así, así es, es hombre si es lo que quieres preguntar.

— No... Espera, entonces —El rostro de Goto volvía a estar un poco rojo, se notaba que quería preguntar algo con respecto a la relación de Aomine, pero no se atrevía en lo absoluto. — Ustedes... enton...

— ¡GOTO-SAN! —Sonó un fuerte grito, de un entusiasmado chico que venía corriendo a la estación de policía.

Fue un poco sorpresivo aquello, Aomine no fue indiferente ante el recién llegado, le mira fijamente, tenía una extraña esencia familiar. Algo que tampoco paso desapercibido para Aomine, era que su compañero, Goto, se había puesto muy alterado y nervioso al ver a tal chico de cabellos castaños.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —El pelinegro se apresuro en ir donde el chico, que sonreía ampliamente, mientras esperaba en la puerta— Te dije que no vinieras sin llamarme antes.

— Lo siento, pero es que Goto-san olvidaste tu almuerzo —El chico levantó una cajita de bento. — Seguro tendrías mucha hambre, así que no dude en traértelo. —El alegre chico parecía emocionado de que Goto recibiera tal cajita.

— Por eso no podía encontrarla, gracias... pero la próxima vez debes avisarme. —Un sonrojo más marcado que antes estaba en el rostro del mayor, tomo la caja y le dio la espalda al muchacho — ¿Qué esperas?... ya vete ¿no tenias trabajo hoy?

— ¿Trabajo? —El castaño miro su celular para tal vez verificar la hora— ¡Ah! Ishihara-san me matará. —Ahora asustado, Aomine ya estaba harto de ver tantas expresiones ridículas. — Me debo ir Goto-san, nos veremos en la noche. —Movió su brazo como despedida, dirigida a Goto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡Idiota no comentes eso! —Le grito Goto por respuesta a la despedida.

Que descubrimiento había hecho Aomine, así que ese día había conocido a la novia de su compañero, y lo más seguro es que el almuerzo que le habían traído, lo había cocinado con mucho esfuerzo tal muchacho.

Sinceramente no podía evitar sentirse molesto al ver una pareja tan... "cursi" que ni siquiera podían darse un beso de despedida. Meditando un poco ahora entendía que quería preguntarle Goto. Sonriente solo en su estilo de malévolo chico, mientras miraba a su compañero.

— La respuesta es "Sí".

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto el pelinegro, completamente confundido, mientras abría su cajita de almuerzo y comenzaba a comer

— Claro que he tenido sexo con mi pareja, sería muy ridículo que no tuviera, de hecho ya lo hacíamos antes que fuéramos novios.

Aomine no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada burlesca cuando Goto comenzó a toser con fuerza, estaba atorado debido a la confesión del moreno. Lo que Aomine sospechaba, Goto era alguien que había empezado una relación hace muy poco con un hombre, y seguro que no sabía como hacerlo.

— Si quieres consejos te puedo ayudar... por la cara de ese chico, diría que es virgen ¿no? bueno, entonces debes enseñarle cosas, no es tan diferente como parece.

La cara de Goto estaba cada vez mas roja, de alguna manera Aomine hablaba como si su conversación fuera sobre el clima, tan fácil y sin importancia, en cambio para Goto era una vergüenza total el puro hecho que le descubrieran que tenia "novio".

— ¡NO! Espera... yo no pedí ayuda, tampoco es que... como si estuviera saliendo con él... digo no estoy saliendo. — Ninguna de las frases salían completas, lo nervios le jugaban en contra total al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué te sucede? no es para tanto, que te cueste hacerlo con un hombre es normal... o eso creo, a mi no me costó mucho... ¡Espera! —Aomine se levanto de su puesto mirando fijamente a Goto con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Eres virgen también!

— ¡Cállate! —Goto no podía más de la vergüenza, si hasta parecía que estallaría, mientras Aomine no paraba de reír.

No es que todos tuvieran que ser expertos en sexo, Aomine no lo era, pero se sentía con gran orgullo de que pudiera hacer sentir feliz a Kise... o al menos así era antes. ¡Un momento! y si toda la discusiones que tenia con Kise eran por este asunto.

La sonrisa se le borro por completo del rostro, mientras Goto seguía reclamando que no tenía novio, de que no contaría nada, Aomine había quedado paralizado ante esa idea. ¿Estaba perdiendo cualidades? ¿Ya no era suficiente para Kise? ¿Kise ya no lo gozaba?

Algo andaba mal…. Seguían haciéndolo, pero ya no era como antes. Kise le intentaba seducir, pero Aomine muchas veces se enoja y le apartaba, y cuando era al revés, Aomine intentaba obligar a Kise, pero este estaba cansado o sin tiempo para él. ¿Ya no había amor?

Imposible, Aomine aún sentía amor por Kise, lo sabía, y aunque no se lo dijera o demostrara, le quería mucho, entonces ¿Por qué le decía frías palabras o hasta hirientes?

— ¡Te ayudaré! te daré los mejores consejos para que jamás comiencen a tener días monótonos y aburridos.

— ¿Eh? ... ¡yo no quiero tú ayuda! ¿¡Por qué siempre debo conocer gente tan rara!? —Se lamentaba Goto mientras Aomine mostraba todo el espíritu que pondría en un partido de básquet, pero en este partido, iba a esforzarse no solo para que Goto diera un gran paso con su novio de cabellos castaños, también para que su relación no siguiera cayendo en picada, aunque no hubiera esperanzas, si aprendía de parejas nuevas, podría recordar el porqué amaba tanto a Kise, o al menos de llegar a una conclusión final.

Esta relación, florecería de nuevo o simplemente se marchitaría sin salvación.

**Notas finales: **

**¡Hi! Noki reportándose ;D**

Si llegaste hasta aquí leyendo, muchas gracias, de todo corazón.

hum... no tengo nada que aportar, espero que te hayas divertido con este capítulo.

See you!


End file.
